1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conveying robot and an object conveying system for automatically taking out and conveying an object.
2. Description of the Related Art
Object conveying systems that automatically take out an object from a storage cabinet including a plurality of racks arranged next to each other and convey the object have been proposed and put into practical use.
In an example of such a system, a horizontal articulated robot (Selective Compliance Assembly Robot Arm) is mounted on a sliding mechanism that slides along a plurality of racks arranged next to each other. The horizontal articulated robot is provided with a double fork at an end of an arm thereof, and inserts the double fork into a lower section of an object placed in one of the racks to take out or convey the object (e.g., see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 1999-208818). The contents of this patent publication are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.